Question: Rewrite ${(6^{-5})^{-7}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Solution: ${ (6^{-5})^{-7} = 6^{(-5)(-7)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (6^{-5})^{-7}} = 6^{35}} $